SeekingTheLost
by DraconisPotter
Summary: Fourteen years ago Draco let Harry get away, now Draco's wondering if he made the right decision.
1. Prologue

J.K. owns Harry Potter series and all characters included in said series.

Seeking the Lost_ Prologue

By Draconis

A/N: I reposted this chapter because arte0135 helped me edit it. Big thanks to her for that!

"Hmm… the Weaselette has some good genes after all…" Draco Malfoy commented as he stood at Platform 9 ¾ waiting for the Hogwarts Express. He held the hand of his brat of a godson as he stared at Potter and his brat.

"Uncle Draco…"

Draco ignored him as he continued with his thought process 'But where's the Weaselette? Even with her upbringing, you would think that she would have enough class to accompany her own family. After all, it is her brat's first day of school.'

"Uncle Draco!"

Draco snapped back to attention and looked down at his godson, Cecilius Zabini.

"What Ceci?"

Cecilius wrinkled his nose at the feminine nickname. "I said I want to go talk to my friend!" Cecilius said as he pouted. Draco bit his lip to hide his amusement then he let go of the small hand clutched in his own.

"Make sure you stay where I can see you. The train will be here in a bit."

"I know, I know," Cecilius huffed as he turned from him. Draco's amusement ebbed away with every step his godson took. Cecilius stopped behind Potter and yanked his robes. Potter turned around, smiled and then lifted Cecilius into his arms. Draco stood, stunned as Potter and his brat played with his godson. This continued until Cecilius turned in Potter's arms and pointed directly at Draco. Green met grey for a fraction of a second with pure curiosity until those green orbs darkened with the anger of past rivalries… and something else that Draco couldn't discern. Unless… No! He couldn't even dream of that possibility. Those emotions had been drowned long ago when Potter had married the Weaselette. Thankfully, the clamor of the Express rolled in and halted the depression and self-pity that was souring Draco's mood. When he'd mustered enough courage to look back at Potter, he was already ushering both children into the train. Draco turned to leave but stopped when he heard his name called.

"Uncle Dracoooo," Cecilius sang, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "You forgot my goodbye kiss." Draco's already red face flamed even redder when he saw Potter snickering next to Cecilius.

"You little Brat!" Draco hissed venomously, trying to reach his godson. But Cecilius quickly ducked inside the train as Potter's brat followed after him laughing.

"Who knew you could be so affectionate Malfoy?" Potter commented, but it went ignored as his body reacted in ways he thought were no longer possible.

"You, if my memory serves me." Draco snapped automatically. Potter's voice did not hold any malice in it when he'd asked the question but it stung nonetheless. And when Draco was hurt, he hurt others in kind. Whatever Draco thought he saw in those green pools a while ago was completely gone now.

"Biggest mistake I ever made," Potter muttered darkly before turning away. Draco watched his retreating figure as the memories from twelve priors rushing back to him.

Flashback…

"So that's it? Now that Old Voldys gone the Golden Boy is too good for Slytherin trash?"

"Draco, please, you know it's not like that."

"Then what is it like, Potter? Why don't you explain it to me?" For the first time since this conversation began, Draco raised his eyes and looked across the table at his soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend. Harry wrung his hands, a nervous habit Draco had once thought cute. It was the last Hogsmeade weekend of their 7th year and they were sharing a booth in the Hogs Head to avoid others seeing them together. Draco thought this sneaking around would no longer be necessary when Old Voldy was gone. In fact, he was so sure things would change that he had gone as far as telling his best friends Blaise and Pansy about their relationship. Obviously Potter had other plans

.

"Look, Draco I… I told Mione about us yesterday and… and she said that it's not a good idea. She said that others might not take the news well and I-"

"I didn't ask about what the Mud- Granger or the others, whoever they may be, would think. I asked you what you think."

"I think…" Harry sighed in resignation, "I think I agree with them."

"Very well." Draco stood and walked out the door, not bothering to look back at the person who he thought would be the love of his life. About one week later, at their graduation Potter announced his engagement to the Weaselette and then two weeks later he had come back running to Draco, but it was too late. Draco's pride would never let him forgive Potter, so he had fled the country on the day of their wedding and had returned only because of the birth of his godson.

End of flashback…

Draco stood at the station long after Potter and the train had both gone and wondered if he had done the right thing twelve years ago…

Reviews appreciated,

Draconis

I've never done angst before because it makes me sad, even now, when it's me writing it I feel sad for Draco.


	2. Chapter1

J.K. owns Harry Potter series and all characters included in said series.

Seeking the Lost_ Chapter 1

By Draconis

A/N: Thanks to arte0135 for her help.

A/N 2: While I was writing this chapter occurred to me that I never mentioned the gender of "the Potter Brat", it's a boy, by the way.

"Did you know that your son is best friends with Harry Potter's son, Pans?" Draco asked, stepping out of the fireplace and into the sitting room of Zabini Manor. He plopped down (in a dignified way, of course) in front of the seat where Pansy sat reading. Pansy Parkinson, now Zabini, looked up from her book and gave Draco an "Are You Kidding Me?" look before asking,

" Ceci never mentions Ladon when he comes to visit you?"

"Ladon? You mean he's actually real? I thought he was imaginary with the way Ceci goes on about him. Come to think of it, Ceci never did mention his last name. So Ladon Potter is it?" Draco mused out loud.

"So… you saw Potter." It wasn't a question, Draco noticed. Suddenly Pansy became very interested in the hem of her skirt.

"Funny, you don't look like someone who's too sick to take her son to the train herself." Draco noted, mildly irritated.

"Was Ceci well behaved this morning?" Pansy asked brightly.

Draco accepted the sudden change in subject, leaving that conversation for later.

"He behaved as he always does, the little terror." Draco might have looked annoyed but Pansy was not fooled. She knew Draco adored his godson. 'Perhaps it is because Cecilius was so much like Draco when he was that age,' Pansy reflected.

"You know," Draco began a bit awkwardly, "I did not see the Weaslette there." Draco looked over at Pansy and saw what looked like sadness flash in her eyes. It was brief, but Draco saw it.

"Oh, look! It's time for lunch." With that Pansy ran out of the room yelling the name of one of her house elves. Draco shrugged it off and followed her into the dining room.

Draco walked towards the ancient castle with a feeling of trepidation. Ever since he replaced his father on the stupid school board for political reasons, it was the norm that he visited the school regularly to speak with Headmistress McGonagall. After the war the council had taken it upon themselves to make sure that no child would feel as neglected and unwanted as Riddle. And who better to identify with a neglected, unwanted child with a Death Eater background than a Malfoy? So Draco had taken the position. It was no trouble really; all he had to do was supervise the children that McGonagall thought were in need of supervision and extra council. However, that was before the chance of Draco running into the direct product of his past love's betrayal, Ladon Potter. He knew there was no possibility of him avoiding the child, especially if this Ladon boy was his godson's best friend. As if on cue, the young brunette head of his godson popped out of the door as his childish, innocent eyes twinkled as brightly as the late Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Uncle Draco, you're finally here!" Cecilius ran down the stairs and sprang into Draco's awaiting arms. Draco swung his laughing grandson around, ignoring his mock-protest.

"Um… Hello Mr. Malfoy, t-the Headmistress would like to see you now." Draco turned towards the voice and his heart nearly stopped. Standing before him was the reincarnation of Harry Potter at the age of eleven. The only difference was that he had a pointier chin. At the station Draco had only looked at the boy from a far distance, but up close, Ladon Potter resembled his father perfectly. He even had those jade crystals that had hunted Draco regularly. And like his father he even had the habit of wringing his hands like he was doing now with an expression that resembled awe. Draco lowered his godson to the ground, nodded at Landon, and walked through the doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, not daring to look back at the young Potter.

"And and he's good at DADA, too. Just like his father!" Cecilius chattered on in the manner only an excited, innocent child was allowed. "Are you listening, Uncle Dray?"

"Uh," Draco grunted noncommittally. His godson had taken it upon himself to give Draco a "tour" through the castle while he lead him to the Headmistress' office (probably forgetting that Draco was a former student at said castle). As soon as Ladon had excused himself to Gryffindor Tower (big surprise that he's a Gryffindor), Cecilius had completely forgotten about the tour and commenced giving Draco every detail about his and his best friend's life as Hogwarts students (despite the fact that Cecilius had been sorted into Slytherin).

"… but his brother is in Ravenclaw, but anyways-" Draco went back to concentrating on Cecilius' voice.

"Whose brother, Cecilius?" Draco asked offhandedly.

"Weren't you listening, Uncle Dray?" Cecilius huffed. "Ladon's twin brother, anyways-"

"Ladon has a twin brother?" Draco asked surprised as he skid to a halt and rounded on his godson.

Cecilius gave him an annoyed look, obviously not liking the fact that his godfather had interrupted his speech twice now. "Don't you listen to me when I visit you, Uncle Dray? Of course he has a twin brother! *Anyways*…"

But Draco didn't hear the rest of his godson's speech; he was too stunned to hear any of it. True, his godson had talked about his friend 'Ladon' when Cecilius had visited Malfoy Manor over the summers, but he had only listened with one ear to indulge his godson. It wasn't until they had reached the gargoyles that Draco's brain went to autopilot. Even in his meeting with McGonagall neither his mind nor his heart were into it. Thankfully the meetings at the beginning of the year meetings were always short, so Draco was relieved when McGonagall stood with a list of potential students in hand, signifying the end of the meeting. Draco heard the opening of the door behind him and stiffened when McGonagall announced the new arrival.

"Ahh, I would like to introduce you to one of our more promising students. Mr. Malfoy meet Aaric Potter."

Slowly, his pulse increasing with every second, he turned around and came face to face with his own eleven year old reincarnation. The only difference being the unruliness of the blond curls on top of the young head.

Reviews appreciated,

Draconis


	3. Chapter 2

J.K. owns Harry Potter series and all characters included in said series.

A/N: Big thanks to arte0135 because without her this story would be full of with mistakes.

Seeking The Lost,

Draconis

Draco paced back and forth in front of the fireplace in the main living room of Malfoy Manor, burning a hole in the antique carpet under his feet. Both his parents were in France so there was no one to interrupt his brooding. After seeing the face of Aaric Potter he had rushed out of the school, not even bothering to say goodbye to Cecilius. Now he was currently trying to figure out what to do next. Suddenly Pansy's face from the afternoon not too long ago flashed into his mind and his pacing skid to a halt.

'She knows something,' Draco concluded. 'She must! That's why she had that look on her face when I mentioned the Weaselette not being at the station.'

Draco immediately reached into the urn above the fireplace, grabbing a handle of floo powder then tossed it into the fireplace and called out, "Zabini Manor, library." He knew he would find her in the library and when he arrived he saw Pansy walking about perusing the books only to stop when she finally noticed Draco.

"Oh, Draco! What brings-"

"I have a son. Two sons." Draco cut straight to the chase, not in the mood to play games. His face must have shown it because Pansy didn't even bother denying the statement.

"Yes, you do. Ladon and Aaric are both yours," she responded in a calm voice.

"So it's true." Draco sank down to the ground, knees hunched up against his chest, head resting on his knees. He suddenly felt so tired.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The accusing tone in his voice was slightly muffled by his knees, but Pansy heard it and felt the guilt of an eleven year old secret suffuse her.

"Because I promised him. I promised Potter that I would let him explain and, even now, I've told you too much." Pansy whispered voice barely audible. Years of experience had taught Draco when Pansy's tears were real or when they were theatrical. And as her voice got smaller meant that she crying real tears. Draco sighed and stood up. He found himself unable to look at her right now. Although he had no desire to see one of his oldest and dearest friend's breakdown, he was not ready to forgive her betrayal. Promise, or not.

"I need his address." It was a demand.

"He lives at Godric Hollow," Pansy relied knowing that Draco was not going to forgive her any time soon or if ever. And she did not blame; she wouldn't if her best friend had kept a secret like this for over a decade.

With that, Draco turned back to the fireplace, stated his destination and stepped through.

He stepped through the fireplace of what looked to be a living room. His eyes wondered around, taking in pictures of Potter and the boys and others he did not know, a muggle telly and finally his eyes settled in a big red couch in the middle of the room with a figure reclined on it. Draco's whole body stiffened as he recognized whose figure it belonged to.

"I've been waiting for you, you know; ever since the day I dropped Ladon off at the station." Potter's voice sounded resigned. Then he sighed and continued, "I knew it might take a few days because Ladon looks more like me, but Aaric had already gone to the castle with McGonagall. He's her assistant, you know. He's such a smart boy." Potter's face was the picture of pride. The pride of a father who knew his child and that made Draco's fury flare back to life anew.

"No, Potter, I don't know," Draco hissed. "I can't believe you hid them from me, you self-righteous bastard. And me from them." At least Potter had the grace to look shamed.

"I didn't." Potter muttered with his head bent. Draco froze, temporarily distracted.

"What?"

"I didn't hide you from them; they know you're their father." Harry finally looked up, determination in his voice as he continued, "I let them know who their other father was because I knew you would come back someday. For them, I mean."

Draco stood shock-still, trying to digest what Potter had just told him until Potter sighed and conjured up an armchair behind Draco.

"Have a seat." Potter offered. "I think I should start from the beginning." Draco let out a disgusted snort but sat down on the proffered seat as Harry began his tale.

"It was just after my engagement to Ginny was announced…"

Flashback…

Harry stood, in his graduation robes, among a crowd of cheering Weasleys and friends who were congratulating him and Ginny both on their engagement, but all Harry saw was the look of complete betrayal and disgust Draco had given him before walking away from the celebrations. It drowned out all the noise around him and left him feeling cold and alone. The seed of doubt that had grown in Harry the moment he and Draco broke up began to grow, but he was jostled out of his reverie when Hermione nudged him in the shoulder.

"Stop thinking about it Harry." Hermione chastised quietly, so she would not be heard by the others.

"But-"

"No 'buts, Harry. Look around you." Hermione swung her arm around, pointing at friends and family alike. "Everyone is happy and you should be as well. Do you think everyone would be cheering like this if you were engaged to Malfoy?"

"Well I-"

"You see? I was right." Hermione finished. "You and Ginny are going to be so happy together!" She exclaimed, completely ignoring his protests.

A week went by and Harry was still waiting for that 'happiness' that Hermione had promised him. Meanwhile, he was feeling worse and worse every day. The night before he had dreamt of Draco, only to wake up in the morning without him there. It was a great disappointment and in that moment he realized just how terrible a mistake he had made. But he would plan to rectify it as soon as possible. The first step would be to tell the Weasleys and Hermione that he would not marry Ginny, that he was in love with Draco, and that he hoped they could accept him for who he was. He made his way out of bed and headed towards the floo in his London flat.

"Harry, darling!" Molly greeted Harry as he stepped out of the floo in her usual welcoming manner. "I didn't know you coming today. Wait just a second, I'll go get Ginny." She winked and turned to head up the stairs, but Harry stopped her.

"Actually, Molly, I came to talk to everyone, not just Ginny." Molly's eyebrows creased with concern when she heard the serious tone in his voice but she nodded and called the others. Soon all of the Weasleys, except for Bill, Fleur, and Charlie, were seated at the Burrows dining room table, waiting for Harry's big announcement. Harry took a breath and began, deciding there was no point in beating around the bush.

"I'm sorry you guys but I won't be able to marry Ginny." He turned towards Ginny with eyes filled with sorrow, trying to communicate to her just how sorry he was. It was Hermione Granger's, now Weasley, angry voice that broke through the deafening silence.

"You're making a mistake Harry. Don't you see that? How could you do this to Ginny? To us? You pick him over us?" She harangued him with questions, rising from her seat and inching closer to Harry at the head of the table with each word. She stood face to face with Harry, about to throw more accusations at him when Ginny's small voice reached him.

"What is she talking about Harry?" Her eyes were bright and earnest and completely focused on him when she asked him. Harry opened his mouth to answer but Hermione beat him to it. She spun towards Ginny but pointed a condemning finger at Harry.

"He's leaving you for Malfoy. He's picked the ferret over us." Hermione shrieked.

"Is it true Harry?" Ginny's eyes were now shining with tears, her voice having the underlying tone of pleading. Begging him to tell her it was all a lie, that it wasn't true. Harry gulped.

"Yes, but-" It was too late. Ginny ran out of the room in tears, Hermione rounded on him and slapped him in the face, the sound resounding across the room before she ran after Ginny.

"Get out." Harry turned towards the voice and saw Ron's venomous expression.

"Ron, please. Let me explain-" Harry pleaded inching towards his best friend. Ron recoiled, repulsed by the very sight of his ex-best friend.

"I said 'get out' you faggot!"

Hurt beyond words Harry turned and left the only place, except Hogwarts, he had ever thought of as a home. For a few days, Harry had secluded himself in his flat, his self-loathing interrupted only by the howlers Hermione sent him. Then one day he mustered up what little bit of courage he had left, showered, dressed, and apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor. Doubt and insecurity began to overwhelm him as soon as he saw the mansion.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" The voice spat his name out as if the very mention of it left a bad taste in their mouth. Despite the hatred in his tone Draco's voice made Harry's heart ached terribly with want. Harry looked around, searching for the source of the voice until his eyes rested on the muggle intercom attached to the gate.

"Draco can we talk? Please?" Harry pleaded, hoping that even though Draco couldn't see him, he would hear in Harry's voice how sorry he felt.

"'Draco' is it?" The voice snarled. "When did I become 'Draco' again?"

"You've always been Draco to me, even when we were rivals." Harry replied earnestly.

"Shut-up Potter, you're wrong. That might have been true once, but not anymore." Draco's words stung Harry deeply. "What are you doing here anyways? Don't you have a wedding to plan?"

"I-" Harry wanted to explain to Draco that it was all a mistake, that he was sorry. But Draco cut in.

"I don't care, Potter. It's done, we're done." With that Draco cut off the intercom with a click and left Harry to stew in his own mess.

End of flashback…

"Two weeks later I was throwing up all over the place so I went to a Healer and found out that I was pregnant. I tried to tell you but you're father wouldn't let me anywhere near the Manor. It was your mother that had pity on me and told me that you had left the country. I didn't plan on telling any about my 'situation', but Pansy found out by accident. She'd come to me, shouting about stupid, backstabbing Gryffindors and in my distressed state the glamours around my middle dissolved." Finishing his story, Potter looked across the room at Draco. "I fucked up Dr- Malfoy." he whispered. When Draco didn't respond he continued.

"I'm not saying that you should forgive me for what I did, that would be asking for too much. But I want you to be a part of their lives, Ladon and Aaric, I mean. I was a coward back then and I might still be one now, but they deserve to have both parents in their lives."

The minutes ticked by and neither spoke then Draco rose and walked into the floo, he had a lot to think about.

Reviews appreciated,

Draconis


	4. Chapter 3

J.K. owns Harry Potter series and all characters included in said series.

A/N: I would like to thank arte0135 for having the patience to work with me.

Seeking The Lost,

Draconis

Harry woke up and began the routine that had become the norm since Draco's visit days ago. He woke up, showered, ate and then sat in front of the fireplace waiting for his ex-lover to decide whether or not said ex-lover would be a part of his children's lives. Waiting like this was driving Harry crazy. Not that he could blame Draco; it was a lot to take it. But that didn't make the wait any easier.

This particular morning, as Harry sat in front of the fire, he slipped in to the past, trying to remember just how he had made such a mess of his life and how everything had gotten so complicated. It all probably started from the moment he fell in love with Draco…

Flashback…

It was a beautiful day for a visit to Hogsmeade but unlike most of the other sixth years, Harry Potter was sitting alone in Gryffindor Tower. Harry looked out the window longingly as the other children left for Hogsmeade. He would have loved to go to Hogsmeade with his friends. Or stay inside with them. Or help Filch clean the whole castle, the _muggle_ way. Anything was better than doing what he was planning on doing today. He had planned to go to the hospital wing and apologize to Malfoy for nearly killing him. He kept telling himself that it was a bad idea, to let sleeping dogs lie. But then he would remember Malfoy's figure on that bathroom floor, bleeding to death because he had been stupid enough to use a spell that he had known almost nothing about. Harry knew that he could never rest easy again until he had made amends. Sighing, he rose from the window seat and left Gryffindor Tower to make his way towards the Hospital Wing.

On the way, he kept hoping that someone or something would stop him. He even hoped that Snape would glide in his usual manner and give him detention or something. However he was forced to be resigned to his fate when he walked into the infirmary and stood next to the curtain of Malfoy's bed. Gathering all his strength and patience, he slid the doors of the curtain open to be confronted with one of the most breathtaking sights he'd ever seen. A conscious Draco Malfoy was good-looking, but a sleeping Draco Malfoy with his features not marred by the scowl or the smirk or sneer that the Malfoy mask required was beautiful. His hair lightly ruffled from sleep, his open posture, legs spread-eagled, arms above his head gave him the look of an innocent child, but his lithe frame and the exposed skin of his stomach just above the infirmary pajama bottoms made Harry's breath quicken. Draco (_Draco_? When did that happen) shifted in his sleep. Turning his head in Harry's direction he let out a little giggle. Startled (from the movement or the giggle, Harry couldn't tell which) Harry leaned over the boy and saw that Draco's eyes were still closed. 'He must be dreaming' Harry thought with amusement. Draco sighed contentedly.

"Stop that Harry… umm… no, keep doing that." Draco mumbled. Harry stared in horror as Draco's right hand trailed into the infirmary bottoms. Draco stoked himself languidly and all Harry could do watch.

"Harryyy…" Draco groaned his name and Harry had to bite his cheek to stop his own groan. Draco's hand sped up until suddenly his whole back arched up, lifting half his frame from the bed. For a few seconds Harry stood there, astonished, watching the blonde's prostrated figure as Draco's breathing returned to normal. It wasn't until Draco showed signs of waking that Harry wrenched his eyes away and scrambled out of the room, his initial mission already forgotten.

That's when it began for Harry. That was when Harry's eyes automatically searched for a platinum head when he entered a room. That's when Harry began losing sleep because he was thinking of all the things he wished a certain Slytherin would do to him. That was when Harry began to forget that Draco was a Slytherin and the son of his sworn enemy's right hand man. And for once in, since he had learned of his wizarding powers, Harry forgot that he was anything other than a lovesick teenager. It almost came as a surprise to him when he suddenly remember that night, after Slughorn's Christmas bash, that he had overheard Snape and Draco whispering.

So Draco was up to something after all. Their conversation more than confirmed that. Now all Harry had to do was get Draco out of whatever mess he had managed to get himself into. Because for Harry there was no option beyond that. He was too deep in to let Draco stray to the Dark Side. Harry was determined to bring him to the Light, kicking and screaming if he had to. With that decision, he had cornered an unsuspecting Draco Malfoy after dinner one evening and dragged him to Dumbledore's office. Within the week Draco's parents were safely hidden away in France and Draco was out of the Dark Lord's clutches.

Most of the Order and other members of the Light were skeptical to believe that the Malfoys would suddenly change sides and they made sure that Draco felt it that summer when he was forced to stay at Grimmauld Place along with Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys for his own safety. It was after a particularly snide comment from Moody that Harry found himself comforting a hesitant Draco. And from there their relationship blossomed into something stronger than either of them could have ever believed possible.

End of Flashback…

Harry smiled to himself, remembering how wonderful that summer and most of their seventh year was, even with the threat of the Dark Lord. Because they had each other, everything was so much easier. Then his mood quickly soured when he remembered the conversation that ended it all…

Flashback…

"What is it Harry?"

Harry looked up at his best female friend, the one he trusted with every fiber of his being. Hermione was the smart, understanding one in the Golden Trio, so he had decided that she should be the first to know. So here he sat in the Gryffindor common room about to tell his friend that he was not only gay, but also in love with Draco Malfoy. He smiled nervously then began his story. He told her about that afternoon when he had decided to apologize to Draco, about how their relationship began at Grimmauld Place. He was just about to tell her that he loved Draco and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him when he saw the disgust etched on her face.

"What's wrong Mione?"

"You're dating Malfoy?" Hermione asked in a strangled voice. "But you hate him."

"I never hated him." Harry corrected nervously.

"But he was a Death Eater." Hermione reminded him.

"The keyword is 'was' and he only did it for his family." Harry explained anxiously.

"Please don't tell me you believe that Harry." She scoffed. "Besides, what about before that, huh? What about all the other things that vile, loathsome creature has done to us? What about 'Weasley Is Our King'? What about those badges fourth year? " She was getting hysterical.

"But he's changed!" Harry countered.

"Harry, you poor thing! He's brainwashed you. He's trying to use your position as the Boy Who Lived to help his family's reputation. Merlin knows they need it."

Hermione got up from her chair by the fire and sat on couch next to him. She took hold of his hands that were previously clasped together on his lap and looked into his eyes. She took on the tone of a loving, nurturing mother when she next spoke to him.

"Think about it Harry." She cupped his cheek reassuringly. "Who has always been there for you?"

Harry hung his head. "You guys." He mumbled. (Really, Ron and 4th year? Ring a bell? Or when they ditched him fifth year in the summer without any real news or warnings on what was happening in the wizarding world?)

"Have I ever steered you wrong Harry?" She asked softly.

"No."

"No, I haven't. Trust me on this Harry, being with Malfoy will do you no good. What will everyone else think when the savior of the wizarding world is being brainwashed by Death Eaters?"

Nodding Harry rose and headed towards the dormitory suddenly feeling beaten.

End of Flashback…

'Merlin was I an idiot,' Harry shook his head at the sheer stupidity his seventeen year old self possessed. Letting Draco go was one of the greatest mistakes of his life and he felt it the most when the pregnancy symptoms finally kicked in. Thank Merlin he had both Pansy and Neville to rely on…

Flashback…

"You need to eat something Potter."

"Ungh" Pansy look at the duvet lump on the king sized bed where the grunt had come from. "Gryffindors," Pansy huffed in annoyance, rolling her eyes. Since she had found out about Potter's pregnancy she had been coming to Potter's family home, Godric Hollow, each morning to make sure he was still alive. The only reason she even bothered was because she knew Draco would never forgive her if she'd left his beloved Harry die. Especially if she left his unborn child without any help. Really, the whole situation to was stupid to her. Potter was an idiot and a coward (so much for the famous Gryffindor courage). And Draco had too much pride. If they could get over their past, then they would realize that they both belonged together. But Draco was out of the country and Potter was here, determined to die from depression. Despite his condition, Potter barely ate (and would only do so if Pansy forced the food into him). And based on the puffy shadowed eyes, Potter probably cried himself to sleep every night.

"Did you get the herbs I told you to get, Potter?" She asked.

The lump stayed quiet. Pansy rubbed her forehead in irritation. This bloody idiot really was trying to kill himself. Male pregnancies required certain herbs and potions to be ingested to insure both the carrier's and the child's health. If Potter didn't take them soon both the child and his spineless Gryffindor arse would be in serious danger. Now she realized that the only way she could get Potter to take it was if she got the herbs herself and she would force them down his throat if she had to.

"Listen Potter," she ordered, "I'm going to the apothecary in Diagon Alley to get your medicine, if that food I left for you in the kitchen isn't eaten by the time I get back, I'll shove it in. Whether voluntarily or forcefully you decide." She gave a satisfied smirk when she saw the lump shiver and she turned out of the room feeling that she had accomplished something.

"What do you mean you don't have the male pregnancy herbs?" Pansy seethed. "What kind of apothecary doesn't have the bloody pregnancy herbs?" The stupid man behind the counter just shook his head. Pansy was sure the man was a former Gryffindor that was the only way to explain such stupidity.

"Uh, Parkinson?" She rounded on the voice behind her that had called her name to insult whoever dared to interrupt her ranting. She stopped when she saw her former classmate… Longbottom, was it?

"I- I grow the herbs, a lot of different ones actually." Longbottom stammered. Well a good Slytherin never looked a gift horse in the mouth.

"Do you know how to keep a secret, Longbottom?" Pansy almost smirked when she saw Longbottom gulp.

After that day, with the constant harassment from both Neville and Pansy, Harry took better care of himself. But it wasn't until the twins started kicking that Harry could consider himself happy again. If only he had chosen Draco, they would have shared those months together as blissful parents-to-be…

End of Flashback…

Harry was snapped out of regret filled memories when the fire in front of him roared to life and out stepped his ex-lover and maybe, just maybe, his second chance to do things right.

Reviews appreciated,

Draconis

A/N: I love that you guys, the readers, like my story enough to put it on alert but if you don't review I don't know what you like about the story so… please review.


	5. Chapter 4

J.K. owns Harry Potter series and all characters included in said series.

A/N: Sorry it took so long- busy week

Seeking The Lost,

Draconis

"Potter." Draco nodded at Harry sat on a newly conjured chair in front of Harry.

'Still Potter, huh?' Harry thought stiffly.

"I want meet them, formally." Harry didn't need to ask who Draco was talking about.

"Okay," Harry nodded. "But you'll have to wait until Christmas holidays, is that alright with you?" Harry knew he wouldn't be. And just as expected Draco protested.

"That's months away!" Draco raged.

"Their in school, Malfoy," Harry deadpanned. "Besides, I doubt McGonagall is going to appreciate you taking her assistant away." 

"So what do you suppose I do in the meantime, Potter? I've already waited eleven years to meet them."

Harry ignored Draco's unspoken accusation and continued with his plan. "I can't give you those years back." Harry answered. " But I can at least get you familiar with them."

"Go on." Draco ushered when Harry stopped.

'Here goes nothing.' Harry thought. "Well, if you're willing to visit, I could tell you about them." Harry knew it was underhanded to us the children but they were the only connect that he still had to Draco and if this was the only way he could get closer to Draco again then he would utilize it.

'Very Slytherin of you, Potter?' Draco thought approvingly. Of course Draco knew what Harry was doing, if he took this offer it would mean that he was finally willing to forgive the former Gryffindor (and possibly be reunited with him). So the question was : was Draco ready to forgive Harry and let the healing began? Draco's eyes instantly directed to a picture frame portraying Harry and the twins, smiling like loons. 'My family,' Draco lamented, 'this could be my family'. 'Yes,' he decided,' I am ready.'

"Okay, Potter. You can start by telling me when you took that picture." Draco pointed to the picture that set his fate.

And so it went, Draco would come over once, sometimes twice, a week to learn about his son. Then once a week became once a day and from then there began the firecalls. Although there conversations were mostly awkward, they were conversations nonetheless, and for that Harry was eternally grateful. Since Draco would be unable to visit Harry today because he had business to take care of, Harry decided that it was time to visit his long time friend Neville Longbottom, now the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. With special permission from McGonagall, Harry would be able to apparate straight to the gates of Hogwarts. After his visit he would take sometime to see the boys, he'd missed them terribly.

"May I come in ,Professor Longbottom?" Harry joked as he entered Neville's office.

"Stop that 'Professor Longbottom' stuff, Harry." Neville greeted heartily, shaking Harry hand.

"How are the boys? Behaving?"

Neville scoffed. "Yeah Aaric is. Top of his class, he is. But that Ladon, him and Cecilius, are worse than the Weasley twins were."

Harry laughed. He was not the least bit surprised that Ladon and Cecilius were trouble makers. He'd been on the receiving end of their pranks more times than he cared to admit.

"So… how are things?" Neville asked unexpectedly. He'd heard from Pansy that Draco had recently learned of the twins parentage. He saw Harry's smile falter a bit and Neville suddenly felt sorry for his friend. Harry had been a complete mess when Draco left the country twelve years ago, there was no way of telling how he would react now that Draco was back in his life.

" I talk to him, Draco." Harry admitted silently.

"That's good, right?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled a soft smile that made Neville's heart wrench. "I still love him you know."

"Yeah, I know."

Draco was a little miffed that he wouldn't be able to talk to Harry today but ,on the other hand, this customary trip to Hogwarts might mean a chance encounter with one of his sons (not that he would know how to react if he did see them). He'd just been coming back from the meeting with McGonagall when he heard it.

"…stop that 'Professor Longbottom' stuff, Harry." He stopped when he heard 'Harry'. 'It couldn't be…' Draco thought.

"How are the boys? Behaving?" Yup, it was. Draco would recognized that voice anywhere. But what was Potter doing in Longbottom's office? Did that mean Longbottom knew about him and Harry's past.

"Yeah Aaric is. Top of his class, he is." Draco glowed with pride at hearing his son praised. "But that Ladon, him and Cecilius, are worse than the Weasley twins were." Draco scoffed, 'Well of course he is, look at who his father is.'

"So… how are things?" Draco stilled when he heard the hesitance in Longbottom's voice. 'What did he mean by things? Was something wrong with Harry?' Draco thought frantically, missing the fact that he thought of Potter as 'Harry'.

" I talk to him, Draco." 'Oh, those 'things''

"That's good, right?" Draco stood there, heart pounding waiting for Harry's answer.

"Yeah. I still love him you know."

"Yeah, I know."

That was all Draco could take. He spun and dashed out of the school. He didn't want to hear more. He didn't want to know that Harry still loved him. And he definitely didn't want to feel so elated that, after all these years, that Harry still loved him because that would be like admitting that he had made a monumental mistake all those years ago. And that was a possibility he was to afraid to face.

Reviews appreciated,

Draconis


	6. Chapter 5

J.K. owns Harry Potter series and all characters included in said series.

Seeking The Lost,

Draconis

"…and this one was taken when Ladon first broke his leg. He was so excited to get a cast. Funny thing was, Aaric was more upset than the actual patient." Harry laughed pointing to a picture of a four year old Ladon wearing a cast and Aaric standing behind him, face tear streaked.

"Umm…" Draco murmured noncommittally, leaning over Harry's shoulder to look at the picture.

Harry gave Draco a sidelong glance. For the past few days Draco's attitude had changed and it worried Harry deeply. Before, in these meetings, there was commentary for every picture or every memory. And now he just seemed so… subdued. 'Did I do something wrong?' Harry wondered, trying to recall their past meetings. He left his musings as he felt Draco stand up beside him.

"I have to go now." Draco announced.

"Oh, oh yeah. Uh, right. See you." Harry prayed that the disappointment didn't show in his voice. As was now there normal parting ritual he shook Draco's hand. He looked up a few seconds later when he felt his hand was still enclosed in Draco's. He noticed with trepidation that Draco was looking everywhere but at him. 'So this is it, huh?' Harry thought with no little amount of bitterness, 'he's going to tell me that he's not coming any-'

"I was wondering if you would like to come to dinner with me… Harry?"

Harry's heart skipped a beat ,or two ,or twelve. 'Well, I wasn't expecting that.' Harry thought as hope swelled inside of him. "Of course," he hastened. "A-any time." Merlin, he sounded pathetic and he didn't care one bit. Draco had just asked him on a date! Wait- was it a date? Draco must have seen the confusion on his face because he explained.

"I want to try this out-us." Draco gestured towards the space between them. "We should, at least for the boys' sakes."

"Yeah," Harry smiled," for the boys' sake."

"So you asked him out." Pansy was getting whiplash trying to follow her best friend's movements. This was the first time Draco had visited her since that day in the library. And She knew she was skating on thin ice and laughing at him wouldn't improve her position, but it was just so amusing to watch him stressing over a date. With Potter no less. It was like they were back in school. "What's the big deal?"

Draco glared at her from across the room, a shirt clenched in each hand. "I invited you here to help me get ready. Not ask silly questions. So if you're not here to help-"

"Alright, alright." Pansy conceded with hands held up in defeat. "Go with the black, Harry loves it when you wear blue."

Draco discarded the blue shirt in his right hand. "What are you guys? Best friends?"

Pansy snorted. "More like his babysitter. I've been taking care of him for the past twelve years." Pansy looked at Draco in horror. "Oh Draco! I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Tell me about it," Draco whispered, head downcast. "Was he really that bad?"

"Yeah." Pansy answered. Although she knew it would hurt her friend, Draco had to hear this and realize how much it hurt Harry when he left (even though the idiot Gryffindor deserved it). "I practically lived at Godric Hollow. Even after Cecilius was born Potter always needed help with the twins. Why do you think Ladon and Cecilius are so close, they were always together."

"So, where are going?"

"Just hold on, we'll side-apparate." Draco extended his hand to Harry, already feeling his gut pulled. When he got his senses back he heard Harry gasp next to him. The Hog's Head loomed over them and all the memories of that day came to the forefront of Draco's mind. Yup, this was definitely the right decision. This is where they had lost everything and twelve years later Draco was ready to get it back. He reached out for Harry.

"Shall we go in?"

"After you." Harry smiled.

Draco stood in front of the vanity in his bathroom, meticulously scrutinizing himself. After the hurdle of their first date, where apologies were exchanged and past grief's expelled, the following dates were heavenly for him. He hadn't realized just how much he missed Harry until he had him back. Back in his life, back in his arms, back in his bed. Merlin, that night! Even today, two weeks later, Draco could still remember it. Vividly.

Flashback…

It was their third date and Draco was getting desperate. Gods, did Harry always look this delicious? He flicked his eyes over to Harry for what felt like the thousandth time. His eyes trailed up from the might-as-well-be-painted-on black jeans Harry was sporting to the long sleeved olive shirt that clung to his chest. He gasped when felt a hand slide up his thigh.

"Draco," Harry breathed. "You're missing the movie."

'The little devil! He's doing this on purpose.' Draco realized. Suddenly he became conscious of how dark it was in this muggle theatre. Just dark enough to conceal any debauchery… 'No, that's ridiculous. Just because Harry suggested a dark theatre didn't mean that he wanted to-'the hand on his thigh squeezed.

"Umm…we can't D-Draco." As soon as the first credit had rolled Draco had rushed him out of the theatre and now he found himself pressed against a brick wall with an armful of horny blonde. Draco's stilled as he removed his lips from Harry's neck.

"You don't want to?"

Harry gave him an "Are you crazy?" look. "Of course I do."

Relived, Draco's hand renewed it's slip down Harry's jean clad thigh. "Just, not here. We're not teenagers anymore." Harry chuckled then apparated them straight to his bedroom. Draco barely registered the maroon colored decor, his main focus being the king-sized bed in the middle of the room. Draco slipped his hands down Harry's waist searching for the belt buckle which he ripped off. He pushed Harry unto the bed and laid down in front of him between Harry's spread legs, slipping the jeans down to his ankles.

For a second, Draco observed, mesmerized by the sight of Harry's pink cock bobbing just inches from his mouth, still as beautiful as it was twelve years ago.

"Draco…" Harry moaned, resting on his elbows, looking down at Draco. "Don't just stare, do something." He pleaded.

So Draco did. He swallowed Harry whole and Harry threw his head back in agonized pleasure. There was no way he was going to last and he knew it. Not even a minute later he was releasing himself into Draco's mouth. Draco looked up at him in surprised humor.

"Sorry. It's been a while." Harry explained, smiling sheepishly.

"How long?" Draco asked sliding up over Harry's body. He kissed the trail of sweat gliding down Harry's neck, savoring Harry's flavor mingled with the salty taste while he slipped off his own trousers.

"" Harry mumbled.

"Sorry? I didn't get that."

"I said," Harry sighed, "twelve years."

Draco stilled. "You mean you haven't-"

"Uh uhn." Harry shook his head.

"Since-"

"Yup. I didn't want anyone but you." Harry admitted, turning away from Draco's intense gaze. 'Oh Gods.' Draco moaned. He just about came, right then and there. Harry had waited twelve years for him. He was practically a virgin. Draco flipped Harry over then began kissing a trail down his back.

"I," he laid a kiss, "love," kiss, "you," kiss, "so", kiss, "much!".

"I love you ,too." Harry gasped. Draco spread Harry's legs then dove in, tongue first. He was determined to love Harry thoroughly, starting with his tongue, then fingers, and finally his cock. He tongue-fucked Harry until under him lay a quivering mass of nerves. He pulled out his tongue then inserted a finger, then two, then three.

"Dr-Draco! I'm- I'm ahhh." Harry screamed out his second orgasm, his vision darkening at the edges. He slumped down into the pillow perched underneath him. Harry was spent, he was sure of it. There was no way-. His thought process was cut off as Draco slid into him.

"I've been wanting to do this," Draco slipped out and pounded into Harry with each word, "since I saw you at the platform." He quickly found Harry's sweet spot and made it the target of his assault.

"Oh ,oh Gods. Harder… please harder." Harry begged, gripping the sheets.

Draco sped up his pace. Merlin! How had he gone twelve years without this. His thrust quickly became erratic, the signal that he was close to the edge. He fell backwards, lifting Harry unto his lap, not missing a beat. The must have been the right move because Harry suddenly clenched around him and they were both coming. The last thing Harry remember before the blackness finally took him was being enveloped in Draco's arms.

End of Flashback…

Today's date was going to consist of Christmas shopping for the boys since they would be coming home for Christmas holidays tomorrow. Draco turned from the mirror and walked out of his personal bathroom into his bedroom. He reached for his suitcase then apparated to the living of Godric Hollow. He and Harry had decided Draco should stay with Harry and the boys for the holidays. Draco was expecting Harry to greet him but when he didn't he ventured into the kitchen. There he saw Harry hunching over a sink, shaking his rear along a song playing on the wireless. Draco gave his groin a little squeeze. 'Gods, he's delicious,' Draco reflected hungrily. He snuck up behind Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist then nuzzled throat.

Harry moaned in appreciation but untangled Draco's arms from his waist. "After. Right now we have to go shopping."

"Just a quickie?" Draco bargained, pressing his length against Harry's arse. Harry turned around in his arms then gave him a chaste peck on the lips.

"After." Then he gently pushed Draco away.

"Are we done yet?" Draco asked, exasperated from shopping for what seemed like a century. He'd loved shopping for his son and he'd loved spending time with Harry but… the prospect of sex with Harry was making him impatient.

"Just one more shop." Draco looked over at Harry when he heard the anxiety in his voice.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry bit his lip, eyes glued to the shopping list in his hand. "Well the twins really, really want this. They've been begging for it all year. But they're only sold there." Draco couldn't make sense of Harry's babbling so he reached for list clenched in his lover's hand. His heart sank when he saw the only thing on the list not yet scratched out:

_**Weasleys' Wild-Fire Whiz-Bangs- sold at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes**_

_**Reviews appreciate,**_

_**Draconis**_

_**A/N: Next chapter is the confrontation!**_


	7. Chapter 6

Seeking The Lost,

DraconisPotter

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes towered over Harry dauntingly.

"Well, the boys can deal with a little disappointment. It'll help them grow!" Harry laughed nervously as he turned away. He got about two steps forward before he was yanked back into his lover's arms.

"Not so fast, Potter." Draco growled into his ears. Our boys want these Whizz-thingies and I'll be _damned_ if I don't give it to them." Harry struggled, trying to get away, and when that didn't work he decided to go a different route. He slid his hands up Draco's thigh sensually, rubbing his arse against Draco's crotch.. He smirked when he heard Draco gasp. He turned in Draco's arms and wrapped his own arms around Draco's neck.

"Are you sure that's what you want, Babe?" Harry pouted. He gave Draco a long lingering kiss. "We could go home and-"

Draco placed both hands on Harry's buttocks, squeezed, then pulled Harry away. "You've been spending too much time with Pans." Draco mocked chastise. "We are going ." Then he pulled Harry with him.

'Okay, so we're in their shop,' Harry thought. 'So what? No big deal. We don't even have to talk to them, or see them, or anything.' Harry repeated this mantra to himself over and over again in an attempt to build his nerve as he zipped through the aisle picking up what he needed. Draco glanced at him and made a brave attempt to hold in his laughter at his lover's determined expression. He failed.

"Don't laugh at me! This is serious!" Harry glowered indignantly.

"I know, I know," Draco laughed, trying to dodge the slap that Harry aimed at his arm. He sighed when Harry continued to look put out.

"Listen Harry," Draco's voice was completely devoid of all amusement. He wrapped the arm not holding the shrunken gifts around his love, "the last time you faced them you were alone. It's different this time. You have me now." Draco's heart twisted when he saw the unshed tears in Harry's eyes. He pulled Harry into his arms and kissed his head.

"I missed them so much, even after what they did,. Each word mumbled into Draco's neck was like a stab to his heart. With a strengthened resolve Draco marched them both to the checkout counter.

"How may we help-" Fred Weasley's smile slid off his face when he saw his latest customer.

"I n-need these." The raven haired man said as he placed the Wild-Fire Whiz-Bangs on the counter. Fred couldn't see his face, for Harry was not looking at him, but he would know that unruly head of hair anywhere.

"We don't take your money here Potter."

Harry stiffened and he felt Draco tense next, to him ready to interfere. Harry clasped a hand over Draco's hand before he could reach for his wand. He didn't relish the thought of the father of his children, his lover, going to Azkaban.

"Look Weasley," Harry whispered dangerously through clenched teeth, "I jus-"

"No you pillock," Harry's head snapped up when he heard the insult, ready to retaliate, until he saw Fred smiling.

"We've never taken your money," George emerged from behind Fred and slid the package back towards Harry, "tell Aaric and Ladon Merry Christmas for me." Harry smiled. No- Harry beamed. Draco ,on other hand, was not so forgiving.

"So what, Weasley? We have your permission now? How gracious of you." Draco's voice dripped sarcasm.

"Draco-"

"No, Harry. You're right Malfoy." Fred conceded.

"It took us a while to realize but-" George continued.

" We were complete shits. To you both." Fred finished. Fred extended his hand towards Harry and George to Draco. Draco huffed but he took the extended hand and Harry followed suit.

"Feel free to browse. I'm sure there's something else the boys would like." Harry bounced through the aisles, high on relief. Draco followed Harry obediently, drawn in by Harry's happy-go-luck mood. Draco was happy for his love, after all, it must have been devastating to lose his surrogate family and to have them back (a part of it at least) was probably better than Draco could ever imagine. They were coursing through an aisle full of Skiving Snackboxes when they heard it.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Hermione Weasley said standing, arms crossed and looking prepared for battle. She was followed by her husband Ronald Weasley who blanched when he saw Harry and Draco. "A Death Eater and a traitor in our midst, oh, and Malfoy ,too."

Draco squeezed Harry's hand clasped in his reassuringly. "Granger. Weasley." He nodded.

"That's Weasley to you ,Malfoy." Hermione snarled unattractively.

"Congratulations, then." Draco drawled rolling his eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Is that all Malfoy? Hmm?" Hermione goaded.

"Hermione," Ron tried to intercede, "maybe we should-"

"What? No more Death Eater threats? No rich daddy to bail you out? Is that why you ran twelve years ago?" Suddenly Hermione rounded on Harry, pushing Draco aside. "Look at you Harry. The whore of an ex-Death Eater. He even left you two raise those two bastards on your ow-"

The slap across Hermione's face resonated through the store, drowning all other noise. The action drew a crowd but Harry couldn't careless. Really the only thing he could hear was the ringing in his ears.

"Shut up." Harry's voice was icy, chilling even Draco.

"How da-"

"Shut the HELL up Granger. You've insulted me and I let you get away with it because I _thought_ you were my best friend and I _thought _you had my favor in mind. I let you get away with insulting Draco and I shouldn't have but I was a coward and an idiot. But-" Harry whipped his wand out so fast Draco wondered if Harry already had it ready, just in case. "If I ever, _ever_ hear you say a word about my children that is less than adoration, Azkaban won't be able to keep me from you." With that Harry spun and stormed out of the shop ,Hermione's indignant squawking following him ("Ronald! Are you going to let him get away with that blah blah blah").

Draco pinned Harry against the bedroom door, wrapping Harry's legs around his waist. "You were so _sexy _back there. Did you know that?"

"Umm" Harry would have answered but Draco's hips grinding him into the door was very distracting.

Draco sank his teeth into Harry's necks. "You looked so fucking hot."

"I want- I want-" Harry's voice quivered, unable to even finish his sentence.

"Anything, Love. Tell me what you want."

"I want you in me…now Draco. Please." He breathed out as he rocked his hips against Draco's.

"Bloody hell…" Draco swung the door open and carried them into the bedroom where they spent the rest of the day

"Dad! Dad!" Harry was almost knocked over when two bundles rushed out of the fireplace and into his arms.

"Hey boys," Harry laughed. "How was school?"

"Dad, you'll never guess what Ladon and Ceci did."

"Tattletale! Traitor!"

"Enough boys. There's some one I want you to meet." Harry gestured towards the empty space in the living room. Harry sighed in exasperation. He'd stood in front of Voldemort. He'd survived a War. He wasn't even afraid of Dementors. But this he was afraid of, meeting his own sons. Harry rushed into the kitchen and pulled out his cowering lover.

"Ladon, Aaric, meet Draco Malfoy, your father."

Reviews appreciated,

DraconisPotter

A/N: Writing this chapter took a while becasue there was a lot of editing and revising; thank god I had arte0135's help or it might never have been released.


	8. Chapter 7

J.K. owns Harry Potter series and all characters included in said series.

A/N: Special thanks to arte0135 for working with we this long.

Seeking The Lost,

Draconis

Draco looked at both boys and they looked back at Draco: Aaric with a knowing look in his eyes, while Ladon was awe and nervous . From all that he had heard, Draco expected Aaric to be the shier of the two, but it was Aaric that approached him first. He stuck his hand out to Draco and smiled with a smugness that Draco could compare to his own younger self.

"Hello Papa. Dad said that we would meet you someday, Ladon owes me some money." Draco took the little hand in his own hand and shook it enthusiastically, laughing at his son's boldness. On one hand, he was ecstatic that Aaric accepted him so easily and was already prepared to meet him some day, but this meant that Ladon was not expecting to meet him and perhaps he would not be as accepting as his twin…Draco felt panic and fear welling up in him as he looked at his other son, who made no move towards Draco. In fact, it looked like he had moved closer to Harry. Draco and Ladon made eye contact for a second before Ladon averted his eyes, looking down at his feet and wringing his little hands. 'Merlin,' Draco thought, close to tears, 'the boy hates me.'

Draco walked closer to the boy and almost danced in triumph and relief when Ladon made no move to run away. When he was at a safe distance, not too close to the boy and not too far from him, Draco kneeled in front of Ladon and stretched out his hand.

"Hey, Ladon. We've meet before but I never introduced myself properly. I am Draco Malfoy." Draco tried to put as much sincerity as possible in his voice. Ladon glanced at the hand, then Draco, then back at his feet. Draco was a second away from pleading with the boy when he heard the tiny voice.

"C- can you…" Ladon stammered, eyes still glued to the floor.

"Yes?" Draco encouraged when it looked like Ladon wouldn't continue.

"Can you swing me around like you do Ceci." Ladon's face redden when he finished his request. Draco laughed in relief.

"Anytime you want, son." He picked Ladon up and swung the boy until he too was laughing.

"No way? You got it?" Both boys hopped around the Christmas tree laughing excitedly, while their parents sat on the couch cuddling. Draco looked around him in awe, wondering how he could be so lucky. Suddenly the fire in the fireplace flared green and the room filled with the cheer of another boy.

"Ladon! Aaric! Look what I got." Cecilius ran towards the boys waving his packages frantically, completely ignoring Harry and Draco.

"Cecilius!" Pansy berated as she slipped out of the flames next accompanied by her husband, Blaise. "Where are your manners? Come say hello to Harry and Draco." Cecilius looked up in surprise.

"Uncle Draco's here? Why?" Cecilius asked excitedly as he climbed unto his favorite uncle's lap.

"Good to see you too Ceci." Draco said. Cecilius made a face.

"I hate that name!" He pronounced indignantly, making Draco laugh.

"Draco's my dad." Draco beamed when he heard the pride in Ladon's voice. Cecilius' grew as wide as saucers.

"No way. Really Uncle Draco? You're Ladon and Aaric's Papa?" Draco nodded. Cecilius hopped off his lap and slapped his best friend high five. "I told you we were brothers." Cecilius and Ladon bounced around blissfully and Aaric rolled his eyes at their antics, while the adults laughed in the background.

Reviews appreciated,

Draconis

A/N: Next chapters the last, the Epilogue


	9. Epilogue

It's finally here! This has been my longest series (yet) and I'm sad to see it end. It took so long because I had to keep rewriting and editing it to make sure I tied all loose ends (I hope I did). Also, I had a lot of good reviews for my other story, Impetuous, so I've decided to make a sequel to it. So if anyone has any suggestions or ideas, I'm all ears.

J.K. owns Harry Potter series and all characters included in said series.

Seeking The Lost Epilogue,

DraconisPotter

"Give it back, Ceci!" Cecilius ignored the his best friends voice and kept running through the fields, laughing all the while. He usually cringed when others called him that girly name but he always made an exception for Ladon.

"Come on, Ceci! I'm going to miss the game! My folks are already at the arena." Ladon was getting nervous. He glanced at his wrist watch. It read nine thirty a.m. His game would be starting at nine forty-five and he still hadn't stretched or warmed up yet and there was no way he was going to play without his lucky charm. Which Ceci was now running away with. He speed up drastically then lunged at Ceci, knocking them both down, sending them rolling down the hill that toward over his childhood home. He straddled Ceci and held his hands above his head to hold the struggling boy still. He inched his face closer and closer until they were only an inch apart and felt a little trill when he felt Ceci's breath hitch. Then he reach into Ceci's unclenched fist and removed his lucky charm then stood, dusting off his Qudditch robes. His Father would kill him if he showed up for the pre-game photo's dirty.

"Tease." He heard Ceci sulking from behind him.

"I told you not before the game." Ladon laughed, donning his lucky charm, a locket given to him by his Father eight years on the first Christmas he spent with him. To him the necklace symbolized the completion of his family and one day he planned to pass it on to someone who meant just as much to him as his family did. Speak of which…

He turned to see Ceci's disgruntled expression. "Oh, cheer-up Ceci!" He clasped both hands onto Cecilius' shoulder and squeezed. He whispered a spell and the portkey in his pocket activated.

"Where is that boy!" Draco worried, passing back and forth, drilling a hole in the freshly manicured lawn and making his husband of seven years dizzy.

"Probably with Cecilius." Aaric answered, trying to calm his three month old. He had married his Hogwarts sweet heart Angelina Weasley (named after her mother) fresh out of high school and soon began their own family. The two had met a Christmas when the his two uncles, Fred and George, had come to Christmas at Godric Hollow with their families. Angelina had her father's love of mischief and her mother's love of Qudditch; Aaric had his father's wit and his dad's charm. The two fit and it only took a few dates for them to realize it.

"No big surprise that he's late. He is his father's son." Draco grumbled.

"Hey! I resent that!" Harry squawked looking affronted.

"Am I wrong Potter?" Draco challenged. "You were late on your own wedding day."

"Because of you!" Harry screeched.

"But I still made it on time."

"You weren't the one worn out by an insatiable lov-"

"Dad!" Now Aaric looked affronted. He gave his parents a disdainful look then went in search of his wife. He needed to be around normal people, for a change.

Before Draco and Harry's debate could erupt into a full-blown argument they heard a pop.

"About time!" Draco said, taking in Ladon and Cecilius' flustered state. He had seen that coming from a mile away.

"Yeah, your father almost had a hernia." Ladon rolled his eyes at his parents' bickering. He was used to it after listening to them for eight years. He made his way off the field to the Puddlemore United's team tent where the team was probably huddled. The minute he exited the closed gates of the field he was crowded with fans and reports and only got through with the help of his manager. He took one last glance at the crowd before he entered the enlarged tent and saw a brood of people with hair as red as his two uncles.

Harry rushed through the crowds trying desperately to get back to their exclusive box before the game began. He had forgotten his sneak o' scope and there were anti-apparation wards around the field so he had to run back to their tent, get the sneak o' scope, and make it back in time. Draco would never let him hear the end of this.

"Oh! I'm sor-" His apology died in his throat when he saw that the person he had run into was none other than Ginny Weasley.

"Don't look so stricken, Harry." Ginny laughed away his nervousness. "Their names are Morgan and Ashton." Ginny said when she saw Harry looking at the red haired children standing behind Ginny nervously.

"Ashton is mine but Morgan is Ron's. I'm just babysitting her because Ron is on a mission." Ginny explained.

Harry stiffened. He had heard that Ron had gone on to become an Auror but he knew almost nothing else about his former best friends. "I had no idea Hermione was pregnant."

Ginny looked at him, startled. "Didn't you know, Harry?" She asked frowning. Her frown deepened when she saw the confusion evident on his face. "You mean you're still not talking to those two? When I left England I told them that they should get over it. Really, we all should have known you would end up with Malfoy. What with your obsession with him."

Harry was to relieved that Ginny didn't hold a grudge against him for breaking her heart to fell indignant about her last statement, so he asked a question instead.

"What don't I know?"

"Oh! Oh, right. Ron and Hermione are divorced, for at least seven years now. Morgan's mom is Lavender Brown."

Harry was floored. How had he not heard about this? Even if they weren't talking he should have known. Why hadn't Fred or George told him. He was snapped out of his musings by Ginny's next words.

"They're sorry Harry, Ron and Mum and Dad, everyone. They all feel like shit for abandoning you back then." Ginny's words healed something in him that had been hurting for years.

"Oh, look! The game's starting." Ginny announced.

"Shit!" Harry had forgotten about the game. He made to run but stopped when he felt Ginny holding him back.

"Look happy, Harry. I'm glad." She smiled then let go of Harry, walking away with the children in tow.

By the time Harry arrived at the box the players were already in the air.

"Where the hell-" Harry cut off Draco's rant with a heated kiss. Will Draco was still dazed, Harry took the opportunity to look around him. In one corner Aaric sat, cuddling with his wife, happily cooing at their newborn. Lucius and Narcissa, who had become his surrogate parents after his reunion with Draco, were sitting with Cecilius who was gushing about how handsome Ladon looked in his Qudditch attire. And Draco, his husband, looking disgruntled but pleased, was sitting right next to him. Right where he belonged. Yeah, he was happy.

Reviews appreciated,

DraconisPotter

I'd like to thank all the reviewers and arte0135, you guys made this series happen!


End file.
